Angelonia hybrid.
xe2x80x98Ansternxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Angelonia known by the varietal name xe2x80x98Ansternxe2x80x99. The new variety was discovered in 1999 in a selective breeding program in Dresden, Germany. The new variety is the result of a combination breeding of 50 seedlings having blue colored flowers. A mutation of seedling An 27 resulted in the new variety. The new variety exhibits the flower color of its heritage in the purple region of its bicolored flowers, but differs in its growth and flower shape. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Dresden, Germany. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
The new variety differs from the unpatented variety xe2x80x98AngelMist Purplexe2x80x99 as follows: